


Wrapped 'round my finger like a ring

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Tendou and Semi are incredibly in love, They are both sappy, cooking together, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: “What are we cooking today, Semi-Semi?” Tendou said, arms wrapping around the other’s waist, head resting in the crook of his neck and lips peppering his cheeks with kisses.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Wrapped 'round my finger like a ring

“What are we cooking today, Semi-Semi?” Tendou said, arms wrapping around the other’s waist, head resting in the crook of his neck and lips peppering his cheeks with kisses.

“I don’t know” The smaller one giggled, caressing his lover’s cheek and turning his head slightly to peck him on the lips “What do you want for dinner?”

“Mmm… I’m feeling in the mood for tekka makki”

“You don’t like tekka makki, you think it’s gross” Semi said, ruffling the other’s hair with his left hand, right one carefully placing a dish on the kitchen counter.

“But you like it, so I want it”

“I’m not asking twice. Go get the ingredients then”

“Your wishes are my commands Semi-Semi”

“You are a dork”

“You like me anyway” Tendou said, finally letting go of his boyfriend to search around the cupboards. He returned next to the former setter a moment later, arms full with the ingredients that were needed, settling them gently in different plates and bowls.

“Turn the rice cooker on, then you can come and help me cut the seaweed” 

“But the rice cooker is too far away from you”

“It’s just a minute dummy, don’t pout” Semi told him, kissing him lightly, his chest bubbling with affection.

“Fine… another one for the trip?”

“Needy” The silver haired one said, pecking him again and turning around.

Tendou made his way to the rice cooker, only six steps ahead. Once he had poured the water and enough rice to make the sushi rolls, he returned next to his boyfriend to help, a lazy smile on his face.

“Done”

“Cut these two in half, I’ll slash the tuna” He handed Tendou the dish with the seaweed and started cutting the tuna into thin and long sticks. They both worked methodically in comfortable silence, shooting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. The red haired one eyed the rice cooker from time to time, a little nervous look on his face “Are you afraid of burning the rice?”

“Such little faith in me Semi-Semi” He said, a more soft expression taking over the previous one as he finished cutting the last sheet of seaweed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Semi teased.

The rice cooker made a ding sound, meaning the rice was ready. Tendou made his way to it, a bowl on his hands to pour the rice into.

Semi slashed the last slice of the tuna, gently placing the bamboo mat on top of a soft cloth after. The taller one quickly reappeared at his side, leaving the rice bowl at his boyfriend’s right.

“Want to do it together?” The former middle blocker nodded, settling behind Semi, same as before.

They put down the first sheet of dried seaweed, Tendou’s hands on top of Semi’s. Their fingers brushing continuously at each move and the smaller’s one face being showered with tiny pecks everywhere.

“Pass me the rice”

“Here”

They placed both the third quarters of rice and the tuna sticks on the bamboo mat, on top of the seaweed. Then, they rolled it up, pressing forward to shape the sushi into a cylinder, making the ends of the mat meet. After it, they removed the roll from the mat putting it down on one of the dishes.

They continued methodically, placing the ingredients, rolling the mat, and removing the sushi from it with care. After the third one, Tendou let go of Semi’s hands to go and start cutting the rolls, humming a little song while he did so and distracting his boyfriend without even noticing, making his heart clench with love.

After a few more minutes of cooking, the tekka makki was ready. Tendou proceeded to set the table as Semi did the dishes and removed his cooking apron, a simple black one with the words “kiss the cook” plastered on it. 

He had already washed the dishes and was about to finish cleaning up the kitchen when Tendou’s voice reached his ears from a few steps behind.

“Semi”

He didn’t turn, instead, he got on his toes, so he was able to place the mat in the top cupboard. Not even noticing the other not using his nickname.

“What’s up Ten?”

“Can you… turn around?”

“Do you want another kiss or…?” Semi was suddenly very grateful that he had already put every dish in its place, because he was sure if he had been holding anything merely fragile, it would have shattered against the ground.

Semi’s expression was of shock, mouth completely open and eyes wide, he was almost sure there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

His mind wandered back to the day he met Tendou. The night at campus when he had found him, looking at the sky and freezing, and Tendou had just come up to him, placing a jacket over his shoulders as they both had talked about dropping out. He was lost thinking about their night escapades around university, the Sunday mornings where he would go watch him rehearse before an act, flying through the sky and gripping the trapeze just in the right moment, and, of course, the evening he asked Tendou out. Red lights flying through the stage, his voice tender and sweet, when he had sang one of his soon-to-be boyfriend favourites song. He had asked him to come to the stage, and had kissed him right there, whispering those three words in his ears, only for him to hear.

“So, will you marry me?” Tendou said now, in the present, kneeling in front of his lover, holding the black velvet box in front of him, and Semi almost burst out crying.

Tendou knew him like no one did, and although Semi was a famous rock star, his boyfriend knew he liked intimacy more than anyone. Same as Semi had known Tendou would love a public declaration, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt the rush too.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Then, Tendou stood up and his, now, fiancé’s arms, wrapped around his neck. Semi’s tears watered the crook of his shoulder, but he didn’t care, he was almost sure he was crying too. 

Semi slowly raised his head, meeting Tendou’s eyes, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy but fond. Their lips found each other, soft and gentle, and the kiss felt like the first one they had ever shared. It made their hearts melt, and they felt free next to the other, completely in love and sharing the never ending fact that when they were together, they were at home.

They parted, gaze never shifting from the other’s look.

“I love you, Eita”

“I love you too, Satori”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have my one shot for Shiratorizawa's Fanweek 2020 second day. The trope is cooking together but as you can see i also added the ring because I was feeling extremely sappy and these two are just adorable.
> 
> Also, if you are as starved as I am for content of this two as well as ShiraGoshi may I recommend Plumage by Deathbelle, it's not part of the Shiratorizawa Fanweek but it's absolutely amazing!
> 
> All that being said, peace! hope you enjoyed and expect more to come!
> 
> tannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
